


The Bold Night

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Clint, sober Tony, naked bodies. What a fun mix. Mix in the jealousy of a norse god and a party is what happens! On top of that, Steve has found Bucky and is trying to rebuild some sort of normal for his old friend. (Takes place after avengers, captain America winter soldier, and thor the dark world.) Slight AU in certain parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bold Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor claim to own the avengers or any character. This isn't beta read but hopefully will be soon! Enjoy!

“Here is to a quiet year in the world!” Tony shouted over the loud speakers, as the rest of the avenger group cheered and drank to that. A year without incident. It was quiet, almost too quiet but they were ever diligent in watching, and waiting for anything to happen. Hydra seemed to have slunk back into the hole in with it came, Fury seemed too busy with rebuilding SHIELD, and AIM was also MIA. No one was really complaining on that though. Thor was happily living on earth in the large Stark mansion that Tony had built to house the team. Steve was trying to rebuild a set of norm for his long lost friend, Bucky, who seemed to still jump and be at the ready to attack at any moment. Clint and Natasha had settled into the mansion as well, ever willing to help out when called for.   
Most of the avengers were pretty hammered. Thor of course could handle his liquor, especially Midgardian alcohol and so he was only a bit tipsy. Clint, and Natasha were smashed. Thor had to stop Natasha from flashing herself more than once and Clint had been egging her on. Steve was tipsy but he sat quietly, laughing and watching while Bucky sulked in a corner, not too sure he even wanted to be around all the noise. His memories were still not all there and he had quite the episodes of rage and, what Bruce called, PTSD symptoms. Bruce seemed to be the only one who hadn’t drank, though that was for his own reasons. He laughed and helped Thor with Natasha when she had finally crashed, putting her in her room to sleep off the alcohol. He too soon retired since it was getting close to 3 in the morning.   
Tony, being tipsy had too decided to slip off to bed while Clint still did shots with Thor, and even Steve was doing a few. The billionaire sighed as he slipped out of his tight jeans, and his rocker graphic tee he was so fond of. He scratched a bit at the ark reactor in his chest and smiled at the glowing orb that had kept him alive all these years. It was a part of him and he couldn’t see being without it. Once fully undressed, he climbed slowly into bed and closed his eyes; already dozing quietly when there was a bit of a scuffle and then a random plop and groan into his bed.   
Tony’s eyes shot open and he slowly turned over to see a half-naked Clint laying in his bed. Sputtering, he sat up about to ask what happened when Clint grabbed him and mumbled, “Come’ere I’m cold.” Tony tensed but slowly leaned into the blond haired man. He would never admit it out loud, or even to himself that he had found Clint quite attractive. Tony was, and always would be a ladies man first and foremost, but Clint was well taken care of, finely trimmed hair, muscles that were taught and lean and not too bulky. He was excellently proportioned and it was something Tony liked, and admired. “Clint, this isn’t-“ Tony tried to say but he was cut off by Clint.  
“Shhh, stop talking,” Clint slurred as he slowly turned and pressed his boxer covered groin against Tony’s hip. Tony knew Clint had probably made a mistake and was attempting to get into Natasha’s room, which was only across the hall from Tony, but the closeness of someone so attractive in Tony’s eyes, and feeling what he could swear was the beginning of a boner was slowly turning him on. He cleared his throat and pressed closer. Sure enough, what he felt was Clint pretty happy to see him, or well Natasha but he was too drunk to realize Tony didn’t have breasts and that he was totally in the wrong room. ‘What harm could come from this?’ Tony asked himself quietly. Clint was drunk yes, and Tony knew that doing anything would be considerably wrong, but all he could think about was Clint silently grinding against him and slowly groping between his legs. Clint didn’t seem too bothered by the growing bulge in between his legs. Tony also knew that Clint wouldn’t remember this in the morning. No harm could come of their fun. Tony would even move the man to his own room when it was done and Clint would just wake up thinking he had went to bed naked and drunk, right?   
Slowly, Tony flipped ontop of Clint and bent to kiss him gently on the lips; in which the archer happily, yet sloppily kissed back. Slowly, the more sober Tony started to slip off the man’s boxers as well as his own. He sighed with relief when he was finally out and slowly pressed against his friend, groaning at the sensation of their members sliding against one another. Clint seemed to enjoy it too with a low moan into Tony’s mouth.   
“Is this what you want?” Tony asked as he had pulled away from Clint’s mouth.  
“Eeyup,” slurred Clint as he bent up for more of the other man’s mouth. Slowly, Tony’s rough hands moved in between them and he grasped Clint, tugging and gently playing with him, delighting when the male hardened more and twitched eagerly in his hand. Clint could do nothing more than moan quietly as Tony pulled away and looked down at the closed eyes of his fellow avenger.  
“This could be fun.” He said out loud, to no one in particular. At that moment, JARVIS decided to quip: “Sir, this is a bad idea on both of your parts. He is clearly inebriated and not thinking clearly. I suggest you move him to his room and maybe take a cold shower?” Tony let go of Clint and looked up to glare at nothing really as he growled quietly. Why now did JARVIS have to decide to but in? He knew not to make himself known when Tony was about to do the dirty.   
“JARVIS, this isn’t up to you, you know not to but in why now?” He asked in a snappy tone.  
“Well sr, I don’t wish for you to ruin the fragile friendship you and Mr. Barton have by dong this to him.” JARVIS retorted back to his maker. Slowly, Tony sat back away from Clint and thought on it. He knew that the AI was right. Hawkeye wasn’t exactly one for teams and it had taken a lot of convincing otherwise for the archer to actually officially join the avengers. He wasn’t a team player, and he hated authority. Sighing, Tony shrugged it off and smirked as he went back to Clint’s dick. No harm could come from a little drunken fun and why waste this precious thing? Tony slowly moved down and was just about to lick Clint’s nether regions when JARVIS spoke up. “Sir, this really is a bad idea, why not wait until morning when Mr. Barton can fully comprehend what you are planning on doing and can consent completely? It would make your time more… fun and worthwhile after all.” Tony stopped and glared again as he sat up from Clint.  
“JARVIS why are you butting into my sex life, you never did when Pepper and I had sex, or any time I brought home random drunken girls, and yet I am trying to do the same with him and yet you are stopping me. He is drunk he won’t remember and it will be fine.” Tony snapped at his AI.  
“Sir, Mr. Barton is drunk. Pepper was never intoxicated when you two had sex. I can not sit back and watch you take advantage of someone when they are practically unconscious.” JARVIS retorted. Tony just frowned and looked up at Clint, who in fact was half in and out of sleep.  
“JARVIS why am I arguing with you? Protocol 18, good night!” Tony snapped as he sat up glaring at the ceiling.   
“As you wish sir,” JARVIS said, defeated as he was forced to shut himself down for the night. Tony just sighed quietly and looked down ready to continue. Clint was passed out, snoring and his once hard member was limp and flaccid. Frustrated, Tony groaned and rolled off of the naked archer and turned his back to his friend. He knew deep down it was for the best that nothing happened that night, but he still had been wanting Clint and this was a good ice breaker for them both. Sighing, he pulled on his boxers and without thinking, fell asleep with a naked Clint in his bed.   
The next morning, Tony was still asleep when a slightly hung over Clint rolled over and nearly shat himself. “What the fuck!?” He shouted as he jumped out of bed. “Huh-wha?” Tony groaned and sat up. “Oh, you are awake.” He mumbled as Clint scrambled for his boxers and pants, dressing quickly. “What happened last night?” Clint demanded as Tony stretched and shrugged. “You got drunk, and came into my room last night.” Tony stated.  
Clint’s face turned bright red. “I-I-I was naked!” He stuttered as he then ran out before Tony could explain. Tony just shook his head and sighed as he started to dress. “I told you, sir. You will have lot of repairing to do with Mr. Barton.” JARVIS said. “What? No good morning? Yeah, yeah I see what happened.” Tony snapped as he finished dressing and walked out of the room to try and find the archer.  
Everyone else was downstairs nursing hangovers with fresh food that Thor and Bruce had cooked up. “JARVIS what is Clint’s location?” He asked the AI who quickly tracked the male back to his room. Tony soon found the door to his friend’s room and he knocked quietly. Clint opened the door and glared, “You,” he growled and was about to shut the door when Tony put his foot in the door. “Don’t, lets talk about last night.” He said gently. Clint thought about it and then slowly opened the door, pulling Tony inside. “What, exactly did happen?” Clint asked quietly as Tony ran a hand through his hair and paced slowly.  
“Look, you were drunk and came into my room last night. You started to feel me up and push against him and it felt nice. I felt back and we, well, we kissed a bit then JARVIS told me to stop and you passed out. That is it.” Tony said as he stopped. He felt nervous which was new for him. Clint’s expression was unreadable to his friend and that made Tony even more nervous. “So, a bit of groping and kissing. That’s it?” Clint asked as Tony nodded his head as he looked Clint over. “That is it. You can ask JARVIS.” He mumbled, his eyes down cast.  
“Did you plan on more, Tony?” Clint asked, his shoulders were tight and he seemed to be ready for a fight. Coughing, Tony shifted, ready for the impact of Clint. “Yes, I wanted to do more to you, with you.” He flinched but no impact came. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Clint just staring at him. “W-what?” Tony asked quietly as Clint then threw a punch, hitting him square on the jaw. Stumbling, Tony grabbed his jaw and fell back against the door with a thump.   
Clint’s body seemed to relax as Tony corrected himself and stood, massaging his jaw lightly. “That was quite the punch.” He mumbled as he looked at his friend. Before he could stop himself, he opened up. “I like the ladies. I love women and everything about them. But I look at you and see something so… beautiful is the only word I can think of. You are perfect in shape and body.” He said, still massaging his slightly swollen jaw. “I have lusted over you for a while now and when I got the chance to do something with you, to you, I couldn’t stop myself. I knew you were drunk and I knew it was wrong. I felt wrong doing it but it also felt completely right to me. Look, you and Natasha are a couple and I get that. Pepper and I had a thing for a while; I hope this won’t ruin our friendship, Clint.” Tony sighed after his spiel, ready for another punch. When that punch didn’t happen, he looked at his friend curiously.  
Clint was rigid, unmoving and not speaking at all. “Clint?” Tony asked quietly. Clint moved towards Tony and pushed his friend out of his room. “I need to think this over, please leave me alone for now.” Was the last thing Clint said before he shut and locked the door to his room. Tony shook his head and sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the door.   
“You did the right thing, sir.” JARVIS stated quietly.

“Then why do I feel so terrible?” Tony asked back.


End file.
